Catfish
by mecabitchell
Summary: Chloe Beale meets Luke Morgan-the perfect man-online, and she falls in love. Will their long distance relationship survive without any phone calls or FaceTimes, only texts? How does Chloe know that the man behind the screen is the man of her dreams? He seems to know too perfectly of what a girl wants; almost as if he had the mind of one. / bechloe endgame /
1. Chapter 1

Chloe got home from school earlier than usual, beating out her dad and her brother. So instead of doing homework, she jumped into bed and pulled out her phone. Opening up the app, Chloe loaded Kik and smiled when she saw the group conversation was already in action.

 _ **Stacie:**_ _But what you don't get is that you need to go to school, Amy!_

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ _I don't need school if I can get a sugar daddy. Besides, you're one to talk about school. Little miss big boobs_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _I have boobs but I also have a brain!_

 _ **Cynthia Rose:**_ _Prove it. Show us your brain and your boobs._

Chloe smiled at the antics. She had joined a group chat a few months ago and found the best friends she could ever imagine.

The only problem, however, was that every single person in this group chat lived in a different part of the world.

Fat Amy lived in Sydney, Australia.

Aubrey was from Virginia.

Emily lived in Ohio.

Flo came from Guatemala.

Lilly lived in Korea.

Ashley was from New Jersey.

Jessica was from Wisconsin.

Stacie lived in Buxton, England.

Jesse was from New York.

Benji lived in California.

Bumper lived in Iowa.

And Chloe lived in Georgia.

Their entire group chat really did reach all around the world. Chloe was sad that nobody lived close enough to one-another that they could all hang out, but was satisfied none-the-less that her group of friends was an amazing group.

Their conversation progressed, Chloe was smiling at her phone and was so engrossed in everything the group talked about that she didn't hear the front door open. By the time she realized her dad was home, she was too slow to even pretend to have been doing homework.

"Chloe Anne Beale, what are you doing?" Her father screeched. Chloe was on her knees, digging through her backpack and pulling out her homework as quickly as possible.

"Chloe, I am trying my best to give you a proper education and, with my budget, it's proving difficult to get you to and from school on time. If you don't value your education and would rather waste away on that stupid phone of yours, then I have no choice but to take it." Chloe's father worked three jobs to hold some sort of financial security for the family.

He really only needed one job to be able to make rent and afford enough food for one week, but he knew he had teenagers and teenagers had needs. So, he picked up two more jobs to be able to provide his children with phones and clothes that didn't reflect their financial situation.

Chloe knew he worked hard. She attempted to take the workload off by looking for jobs for her and Nathan, but her dad insisted for the two to focus on school. He was adamant about both Chloe and Nathan getting proper education and a good scholarship to a good school so they would never have to worry about money like he does.

They live in a small one bedroom apartment, not nearly big enough for the three of them. Chloe got the bed because she was the girl of the house and she reminded both men of Chloe's mother, they treated her like her mother should have been treated.

Chloe's father sleeps on the small futon on the opposite wall of Chloe's bed, and Nathan switches between sleeping on the floor between the two beds and on the small sofa that's backed into the corner of the apartment.

Chloe looks at her father sadly, apologizing for not taking her education as seriously as she should have. She knows how important education is to her father. He is always talked down and frowned upon because he never got the chance to finish college since both his parents passed away and he needed to come home and take care of his own little sister.

He feels now that he is too old to pursue a proper education, therefore he puts all his aspirations onto his children. He isn't mean or abusive towards them, just strict. He only wants the best for his kids and won't allow them to settle for less than they deserve.

Her father holds his hand out, waiting for Chloe to hand over her phone. She holds down the power button and complete powers the phone off, then places it in her dad's hand. He tells her she can have it back on Friday, but only after she finishes all her homework for the weekend.

She agrees and knows that it's fair; it's just going to be hard without her best friends in her pocket whenever school got rough.

* * *

Tuesday rolls around the next day and Chloe gets up earliest. She showers quickly in cold water, knowing how impossible it is for her to shower any longer or with much warmer water as it would reflect in the water bills.

She quickly throws on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt that is lightly distressed. It doesn't look designer, but she knows this is about the best her and her family can afford. She pulls on her Target-brand white sneakers and goes to do her makeup.

She only ever wears eyeliner and mascara, keeping her makeup to a minimum because she knows it's not a necessity and it's selfish of her to ask her dad to spare more money on her appearance.

As Nathan gets up to shower, Chloe notices a small rip in the knee of her jeans. Rather than making her father upset with the accidental hole in her nice pants, she grabs a knife and pulls her pants off.

She takes the knife and starts cutting more rips into the jeans, then grabs a rock from outside to distress. Once she finishes prepping her jeans to look less nice but more fashionable, she can't help but feel a small sense of pride in what she's been able to do with old clothes.

She's done that before. Take old garments that are too small, too dirty, too ripped, too poor, and change them to look new and intentional. She's turned old sweaters into new leg warmers; she's turned old t-shirts into new crop tops; she's changed baggy t-shirts into cut tank tops; she's turned old jeans into shorts.

She's even done the same for Nathan and her dad: fixing old t-shirts into new ties; changing old jeans into cargo-style shorts; fixing ripped pants into fashionably distressed jeans; she helps in the only way she knows how.

This is, however, the first time she's ever had to distress a pair of jeans for herself. She keeps most of the rips to the thighs, but throws a few small ones onto the shins and behind her thighs, just under her butt.

She knows it's risky; this look can either be absolutely amazing or it could give her peers the impression that she's poor and can't even afford clothes with all the fabric on it. Rather than worrying about it, however, she runs to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

As soon as her dad wakes up, she and Nathan are finishing breakfast and running out the door to make it to school on time. They tell him they take the bus, so he gives them both enough money to make it to and from school for the whole week.

But, in actuality, Chloe and Nathan have been saving that money each week to be able to afford a family vacation in the summer. They thought up the idea the first week of school, and they have about $4000 saved from their "bus rides" as well as days where they would find small, one-time jobs that would pay for help.

With five more months of school left, they know they can save enough money to travel anywhere they want in the States. They quickly run through the cold weather and make it to school just before the first bell rings.

Nathan reminds Chloe to not buy lunch for the rest of the school year, but if she gets hungry then to use the bus money. Chloe is always hungry, but she pushes the feeling down throughout the day in order to save the money.

Their financial situation isn't the most ideal, but Chloe knows it's made her and Nathan very selfless and giving people.

Chloe makes it throughout the day without a single negative comment about her jeans. People compliment her and ask where she bought them and for how much, but she just shrugs it off and says she doesn't remember.

She could brag and say she did it herself, but not only would that give it away that she couldn't afford jeans like this, she doesn't like to boast. She hates standing in the spotlight. She'd rather be behind-the-scenes of something amazing and let someone else take credit, because she knows for herself that she contributed everything she could. She doesn't need recognition for that.

* * *

Friday afternoon finally rolls around and Chloe finds herself working through all her weekend homework as quickly as possible. By six, she had finished everything and went to go ask her dad for her phone.

"Hey Dad, I finished my homework. I can still study some more for my biology test in two weeks, but my brain is fried for the night." She smiles somewhat shyly, hoping he'll remember to give her the phone.

"Good, honey. I want you to study and ace that test, okay? But take a break for tonight. I have work in an hour, but we can have a quick dinner now and I'll let you have your phone after. Deal?" They smiled brightly at one another; Chloe shook her head and told Nathan that it's time for dinner.

After a quick meal of one can of tomato soup and two slices of bread per person, they finished dinner and Chloe got her phone back. Giving her dad a hug, she bid him a goodnight as she knew he wouldn't be back until the early morning.

Chloe jumped on her bed and opened up Kik.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Guess who's back, bitches!_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Chloe! Thank god, it's been madness without you here_

 _ **Jessica:**_ _Where have you been?_

 _ **Ashley:**_ _Haven't found a better group chat, have you?_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _We missed you so much!_

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ _Chloe! You missed Luke!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I got my phone taken for the week, I missed you guys too. Who's Luke?_

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ _Only the newest addition to our wonderful group chat. He had to go do something, but I'm sure he'll be back later_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Is he nice? Is he just gonna leave when the chat dies?_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _I don't think so, I picked him out and he seems nice enough. He's also hot._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _I approve, for the most part_

Chloe rolled her eyes. Aubrey never fully approves of anyone new joining the group chat because the blonde is so used to everyone else, she hates changing the group dynamic. Part of her rolling eyes was also due to Stacie's comment; whenever Stacie invites a guy in, he usually thinks it's a sex group chat.

 _ **Jesse:**_ _To be clear, I don't think he's that hot._

 _ **Bumper:**_ _Agreed, he's got nothing on all my goodness_

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ _Bumper, shut up!_

Chloe smiled at Jesse and Bumper. Those two always got jealous whenever another guy joined the group; they liked being outnumbered by the girls.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I can't wait to meet him, then. Especially if Jesse's jealous of him! ;)_

The chat continued on for a few hours. They all talked about their days; it was rare for all of them to be up and talking at the same time because of all the time differences, but it was nice for at least a few people to be up most of the time.

It was nearing midnight for Chloe. She was just about to bid the group goodnight, but a text caught her attention.

 _ **Luke:**_ _hey, i'm back. what'd i miss?_

Chloe clicked on the profile picture and felt her jaw hit the floor as she saw a shirtless selfie of the blonde boy. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him, prompting her to flirt and test the waters with the guy, see if he was a fuckboy.

 _ **Cynthia Rose:**_ _Luke! Chloe! Now you guys can officially meet._

 _ **Luke:**_ _pleased to meet you, chloe. i've heard a lot about you._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _All good things, I hope. The pleasure is all mine ;)_

The group chat started to die, leaving only Luke and Chloe left to talking. Chloe took it upon herself to private message Luke, so as for their notifications to not bother the group.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _So, Luke, tell me about yourself?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _not much to tell, honestly. i'm from washington, i have no siblings. my birthday is september 22, and i'm 18. i'm 6'2 and i am a senior in high school. i don't do any sports, but i do play around a lot with music. in fact, i've got a job at a radio station where i take the night shifts and play my own music. it's normally at those times when i get to play my own mixes. also, i mix music by the way. kind of an aspiring dj. but yeah, that's me. tell me about you!_

Chloe was enticed by the description of this man. She loved how passionate he seemed about music; loving that he mixes music. She always thought DJs could be hot, she's just never actually met one.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Well, I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. I have one younger brother, Nathan. He's 17 and I'm 18. My birthday is June 7th, Nathan's is May 5th. I'm 5'4, so wow you're almost a whole foot taller than me. I'm also a senior, and I don't do any sports but I'm in my school's choir. It's not as lame as it sounds, we actually compete at the national level and I can get some college scholarships out of that._

The two end up talking for hours. Chloe is three hours ahead of Luke, but she finds herself ignoring the fact that she's extremely tired. They stay up until five in the morning. Chloe knows her dad will be home soon, so she reluctantly bids Luke goodnight, and promises to text him when she wakes up.

She pretends to be asleep when her dad comes home, but her mind is dancing with thoughts of Luke. Aside from how attractive he obviously is, Chloe is more entranced with his personality.

He's kind and funny and sweet. He was shy to compliment her when they exchanged selfies to get a better idea of what they looked like, but Chloe can't argue the feeling she got when he called her beautiful.

She closed her eyes and expected to picture Luke without his shirt on, instead, she was greeted with the thought of him holding her hand and telling her she's beautiful. She knows it's only been a few hours and he could possibly still be a fuckboy, but she can't help how perfect he seems to be.

The way he talked and acted and complimented, the way he told jokes and genuinely seemed interested in Chloe's life, she thought he seemed perfect.

Too perfect.

Almost as if he had the mind of a girl to be able to know exactly what a girl wants.

* * *

 **This story is going to be a very slow burn; keep in mind Bechloe is endgame ;) R &R so I know if this is a good story, or if I should abandon it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was in English. Mr. Wood was rambling on about the book they were reading. It was something about Greek mythology. Chloe was actually fascinated by the book, and the topic itself, but she was more engrossed in something else.

 _ **Luke:**_ _well, love, there's a difference between obsessing and thinking she's unnaturally beautiful._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Please, Luke! You are totally obsessed with her. Embrace it. She's hot._

 _ **Luke:**_ _true. but i can think of someone who is more beautiful than her._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Doubtful. She's literally your lock screen. You're in love with Lynn Gunn and it's nothing to be ashamed of._

 _ **Luke:**_ _chloe, you're the girl more beautiful than her. shut up and let me be sweet._

Chloe smiled at her phone. She was blushing and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. Just as she was about to respond to Luke, her cheeks started to flush for a completely different reason.

"Ms. Beale. I know for a fact there is a phone in your hand because there is no reason that I could possibly fathom for why any of you would look at your crotch and smile." Mr. Wood loomed over her desk and held out his hand, waiting for her to give up the phone.

The whole class snickered and Chloe reluctantly passed over her phone. "I don't know why the rest of you are all snickering. Ms. Beale reading her texts constitutes more reading than any of you have done this semester. I expect you all to finish The Odyssey by next class."

The entire class groaned and Chloe couldn't help but smile. She knew Mr. Wood liked her and would give her back the phone by the end of class without needing to call her dad. He shot her a wink that implied he didn't actually expect anyone to finish the book.

Not like anyone else knew that, though.

The rest of class, Chloe actually paid attention and was participating in the group discussion. When the bell rung, Chloe packed up her stuff and walked over to Mr. Wood's desk.

"Sorry, Mr. Wood. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Chloe pursed her lips and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking down at her feet.

"I like you, Chloe. You're one of my best students. Text all you want, just no more in my class." He smiled at her and handed back her phone.

She thanked her teacher and bolted out of the room, heading straight for her next class as she read the texts from Luke.

 _ **Luke:**_ _wow. i compliment you and then you ignore me? way to leave me high and dry, beale._

 _ **Luke:**_ _that last text was a joke, i know you're in class. take your time, don't get in trouble. i'll be here._

Chloe smiled at the texts. Over the past month, she and Luke had been getting much closer. They went from only private messaging each other once the rest of the group chat went to sleep, to being each other's good morning and goodnight texts.

Chloe was two hours ahead of Luke, and she woke up at six every morning to get ready for school. Just last week, Luke had started waking up at the same time she did, only it was four in the morning for him.

When she asked him why he always got up so early, he told her that he couldn't bear the thought that she was awake and they could be talking but they weren't, only because he was asleep.

Chloe also liked to sleep a lot more than he did. She would go to sleep relatively early, no longer staying up until morning just to talk to Luke.

At first she felt guilty about leaving him at night, but then he reassured her that he didn't mind. He would rather talk to her while they were both awake and wait for her to sleep before he would do homework and work on his mixes.

Luke said he hated any distractions from talking to Chloe.

So, Chloe started going to bed earlier. Not once has she ever told Luke she was going to sleep without actually sleeping. She treasured their conversations together; there was never anything awkward and either one of them always had something to say.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Sorry, got caught. My teacher took my phone but it was my last class of the day, so now I'm all yours! ;)_

Chloe couldn't help but flirt with Luke. She knows long distance relationships don't work, but he was cute. Not to mention, he's incredibly sweet and when Chloe had trouble with a homework problem, he helped her solve it almost immediately.

Luke always seemed to put Chloe's needs before his own. He learned her schedule: which classes she could and couldn't talk during, when her lunch was, what time she left for school and when she got there. He said he memorized her schedule because Chloe did have a tendency to forget things.

Luke was always there to keep her on track. Chloe didn't think it was creepy. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to know so much about her and only because he wanted to take care of her and wanted to make sure she'd never get in trouble.

He knew when not to text her because those would be during the hours when her dad was home. It's not that he's against Chloe dating, per say, but he just didn't want his little girl to get hurt. Besides, Chloe knew better than to be on her phone when her dad was around.

When her dad was home, that's when Chloe would do homework.

Whenever Chloe's dad was home, Luke would say sometimes he's doing homework, other times he would be working on his mixes, but most often times he would be at work.

Chloe wasn't too clear on what work entailed, but she was assured time and time again that Luke was never too busy to talk to her.

Except for when her boss was around.

Whenever his boss would come into work at the same time as Luke, he would say "uh oh, babe. boss man is here. i'll text you later." And that would be that.

Chloe just assumed that his boss was a hardass.

 _ **Luke:**_ _quite alright. i still have two more classes, but i can text you._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Are you sure? I don't want you getting into any trouble._

 _ **Luke:**_ _never am i too busy for you._

Chloe smiled and began to walk home. She was texting Luke the whole way there, and was so distracted by him that she didn't notice Nathan was already home.

"Hey, big sis. Who are you talking to?" Nathan called out to her from his corner of the apartment.

Chloe let out a small, startled yelp and immediately her smile fell. She did not need Nathan teasing her about talking to a guy online.

"No one. Shouldn't you be in class?" Chloe retorted, shutting her phone off and clutching it tight in her hand. Knowing her brother, he would sprint for the phone and start reading her texts out loud.

"Really? Then why are you all smiley. Do you have a boyfriend?" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows. Clearly, he was enjoying embarrassing Chloe.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?" Chloe stuck her tongue out and Nathan snorted at the lame retort.

"Then who's Luke?" Nathan asked smugly. Chloe's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her eyes went wide; her jaw dropped open as she stared at her brother, stuttering to find some excuse or to question how he knew. But she was stunned silent.

"I won't tell Dad, don't worry. But you're my sister, I have to be overprotective. I saw your notifications one night. I got up to pee and saw your phone chimed, so I checked who would be texting you at two in the morning. So, who's Luke?" Nathan explained himself. Chloe was a bit frantic and upset that he was checking her texts, but she rather him than her dad.

"He-he's just a friend. I met him online." Chloe managed to find her voice. She was still rather upset that he was snooping through her texts, but the way Nathan was smiling seemed to be more teasing than actually wanting to know who Luke was.

"Whatever, I'll find out eventually." Nathan winked at her and picked back up his book, engrossing himself in whatever homework he was doing.

Chloe sighed and went to lay down on her bed. She took out her phone and instinctively opened her chat with Luke. She peered over her phone to make sure Nathan was still in his seat before she started texting him.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _So...my brother knows you exist. He was snooping through my phone and got all overprotective haha but I don't think he would tell my dad on us_

 _ **Luke:**_ _what's the big deal? i mean besides your dad knowing. my whole family knows about you; i talk about you all the time. even a bunch of my friends know you. but they only know you as "luke's hot redhead" ;)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _You talk to people about me?_

Chloe was now blushing furiously; she can't believe Luke told people he knew in real life about her! The only people she would talk to about Luke were the people in her group chat. And even that was limited to just Aubrey.

Aubrey liked Luke, but she was always a little suspicious if the guy was real or not. He just seemed too perfect to not be real. But, of course, Aubrey never voiced these opinions to Chloe. At least not yet.

 _ **Luke:**_ _of course, babe. i'm friends with an incredibly beautiful person. shame she's almost three thousand miles from me, but i like her nonetheless._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Aw, Luke 3_

Chloe wasn't sure if she was reading too much into that text, but she couldn't help the beaming smile on her face when she read that Luke liked her. He actually liked her.

"Hey!" Chloe screamed as her phone was plucked out of her hand. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice Nathan coming up behind her phone screen and reaching for her phone.

"Dude, Luke is a chick." Nathan deadpanned. Chloe furrowed her brows and stared at her brother.

"What?" Chloe asked. She was genuinely confused as to what her brother could possibly mean by that.

"I mean, he's like gay or something. No guy texts like that. Dude is either gay or he's catfishing you." Chloe shook her head. Luke would never lie to her. They've built up such an amazing trust with each other over the past month.

Luke knew about Chloe's home life: what happened to her mom, her financial situation, why her dad has three jobs, how she knows her dad would "pick up extra shifts" but he was really going to the bar, how she never felt good enough to meet anyone's expectations, and so much that she's never told anyone else.

Vice versa, Chloe knew all about Luke: his family situation, why his parents divorced, how he took the divorce, his struggle with self-harm, how long he went to therapy and why, all his body issues, and how he felt that he was never good enough for anyone's expectations and that's why he has such a different personality between home, school, and Chloe. He felt the most like himself when he talked to Chloe.

"Nathan, you're so stupid." Chloe rolled her eyes and didn't want to believe a word her brother was saying.

"Think about it, Chlo," Nathan retorted, handing back her phone, "have you guys ever FaceTimed? Or called? Or even Snapchatted? I don't trust the dude, but I've noticed your behaviour changing lately. You seem happier and I'm glad he does that to you. So if it's worth it, figure out who he really is and be happy with that person. Not this perfect person you think you know."

Nathan shrugged and returned to his corner. Chloe didn't want to listen to anything he said, so she ignored his warnings and decided to place her full trust in Luke. She wasn't going to pry, she wasn't going to accuse or assume. She was just going to give Luke her full and undivided trust. Because that's what he deserves.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Hey, Aubrey. What are you doing tonight?_

She decided to ignore her brother and block out all his words by FaceTiming her best friend. She knew her dad would be out working late later and she would be able to call the blonde.

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Nothing. Just homework. FaceTime?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _7 my time? :)_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Make sure your brother has a shirt on this time!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Can't tame his beast, Bree._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Gross._

Nathan knew about all of Chloe's online friends, of course. He took a very special liking to Stacie. The girl was all boobs and perfect face structure; no matter how straight Chloe was, she couldn't help but always be in awe of how blessed Stacie is physically.

Chloe even asked Nathan if he wanted to join their group chat and make some friends himself, but he always said no. Though that didn't stop him from asking just for Stacie's number. It took a lot of bribing on his end, but Chloe ended up not having to do any of her chores for a month while Nathan ended up with Stacie's phone number.

Chloe knows her brother and her leggy brunette friend hit it off; they became great friends and, despite Nathan's constant flirting, they remained friends. Nathan didn't want to try long distance and Stacie claimed her needs were too intricate for long distance.

She was happy her brother liked her online friends though. He was her best friend and she doesn't know what she would do if he didn't approve of some of the best people she's ever met.

Which is why, despite her protests to his claims about Luke, she couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan said. He had a point.

Pushing those thoughts away, she got back on her phone and texted Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _So, when am I going to get to listen to one of your mixes?_

* * *

At seven o'clock, sharp, Chloe's phone rang and a picture of a certain blonde appeared on her phone. Smiling at the promptness of her friend, she pressed the green button and greeted her friend.

"Hey, Aubrey! I've missed seeing your face." Chloe smiled at her slightly blurry screen. She saw Aubrey was sitting at her desk, phone propped up against something, as the blonde was doing homework while talking.

" _Chloe. You look gorgeous as ever. Where's the Beast?"_ Aubrey set down her pencil and relaxed in her seat, waiting for Nathan to show up.

Right on cue, Chloe's brother popped up behind Chloe. "Aubrey Posen. Did it hurt when you crawled up from Hell?" He smirked at the blonde and Aubrey did nothing but roll her eyes.

" _Thanks, Beast. You look good too."_ Aubrey gave him a small smile and Nathan returned it.

Nathan acquired the nickname "Beast" from Aubrey a couple years ago when Chloe was FaceTiming the blonde. Seeing his sister on the phone with someone, he felt the need to cause a scene and embarrass Chloe. He got up behind Chloe, stood on a chair and screamed, "I AM THE BEAST!" whilst ripping his shirt in half off his body. He was scrawny and awkward back then; hence why Beast was such an amusing nickname to Aubrey and Chloe.

But now, after going to the gym so much more often and eating healthier, Nathan bulked up and his nickname was actually very fitting. He no longer had a Justin Bieber haircut; instead, he now kept the sides short but left the top long enough to create a quiff hairstyle. His hair is also darker now; what used to be an almost platinum blonde color is now a dirty blonde, matched with his scruff made him look much older and more mature. He lost the chubby cheeks he used to sport, losing his baby face and replacing it with a well-chiseled jawline. Nathan towered at 6'2", making him a star tight end during football season, the school's number one post during basketball, and the best all-time pitcher the school has ever had. He makes his way through school with all his athletics, only to add onto his perfect 5.0 GPA he attained through taking all AP classes.

Chloe was just like Nathan. She grew up a lot since her freshman year of high school. Her hair was no longer thin and light, it was now a vibrant red that had natural curls which helped to volumize her hair. She continued to workout throughout the years, earning herself a well-toned stomach and thighs, framed by long legs. Her acne cleared up and, aside from the occasional pimple that everyone gets, her skin was near flawless. There were still specks of freckles hidden under her foundation, but beneath that makeup, her freckles were still barely showing. She was a volleyball team captain since her freshman year, during winter sports she was the leading shooter on the basketball team, and finished the spring season of school by being the team's starting striker in soccer. Like Nathan, she also took all AP classes, maintaining a perfect 5.0, while attending some college courses online as well.

At the rate the Beale's were taking school, they are shoe-ins for full-ride scholarships for academics or athletics at nearly any university of their choosing, while all their AP credits would transfer over to get them in and out of their undergraduate years of college in less than three years.

To say that their dad was proud of how hardworking his kids were would be an understatement.

" _So, Chloe, Stacie tells me that you and Luke have gotten pretty close lately?"_ The two girls caught each other up on how school has been since the last time they FaceTimed-even though they tell each other nearly everything over text everyday, there was something different about hearing and seeing a person get excited about their favorite parts of the day.

"I mean, yeah. He's just really sweet and cute and he treats me so well. Like he just understands and genuinely seems to care about everything I want to tell him. It's kind of amazing how well he knows me." Chloe blushes. She knows Nathan is listening in on her conversation with Aubrey by the roll of his eyes.

" _Stacie says that he tells her everything he thinks is beautiful about you. And half of those things don't even have anything to do with the way you look. She said she's getting tired of being his wingman and says we need to get you two together."_ Aubrey wasn't sure how she felt about trying to set up Chloe in a long distance relationship; not because she didn't trust Luke or Chloe, but because she knows how hard distance can be. She tried it with Jesse and they had a falling out; destined to remain friends until they could try again in person.

"I don't know, Aubrey. It's not that I don't like him, I totally do. I mean, have you seen him? He's beyond attractive. But aside from his looks, he's just so kind. He listens to everything I say, and he even remembers little conversations we had about nothing. It's like he's not just trying to pick my nudes or something, but he reminds me to eat and drink and take care of my body and to not push myself too much when I'm doing sports." Chloe gushed on and on about Luke, feeling herself smile without even trying to. Just the thought of that guy brings her unsurmountable levels of happiness.

"HE'S FAKE!" Nathan yelled as he snatched the phone from Chloe's hands; now he was talking to Aubrey, keeping the phone up in the air so that his 5'4" sister couldn't reach. "Aubrey listen, Luke has to be a catfish. Either he's an old man with daughters or he's a girl. Because there's no way in hell a guy can be that perfect. Not to mention, he talks like a chick. The dude has too much class to look like that and only be eighteen. Don't let Chloe-"

Chloe jumped onto her brother's back and climbed so she was sitting on his shoulders. She grabbed her phone from his hands and muttered a quick apology to Aubrey, saying she'll text her later. Nathan held onto Chloe's calves as tight as possible, but jumped just slightly so that Chloe would knock her head on the ceiling.

"OW! You're so mean to me!" Chloe screamed, slapping her hand on Nathan's head.

"Don't be such a pussy." Nathan laughed as he jumped again.

The two siblings were messing around with each other, laughing and jumping around while screaming at each other. Nathan's vocabulary containing a bit more profanity than Chloe's.

They were so busy trying to mess with the other that they didn't even notice their dad opening the door to the apartment and smiling at his two children having fun. He always expected more than perfection from them, because he knew they were capable of it, but he was also mostly concerned with their health and happiness.

Despite the foul language being thrown around the room, he couldn't help the feeling of happiness swell in his gut at the sight of Chloe and Nathan bonding. He took a few pictures of them, as well as a video, before he stopped them since it looked like Nathan was about to drop Chloe.

The three huddled around his phone and laughed at the antics. It had been such a long time since Chloe and Nathan were carefree; with school being stressful and the added stress of finding ways to make money and save money for their dad, the two just didn't have room in their schedules for fun.

But they realized that they needed to have more fun in their lives. So, the three Beales made a pact that every Thursday night would be reserved for one another. From 5 p.m. to 9 p.m. the three would do anything together, without work or homework to get in the way.

Chloe realized, sitting there with her dad and her brother, happily discussing more family-fun time and less work time, that she vowed to make sure her own family this happy.

As her dad left for work, Chloe thought about all the people she wanted to tell her future to: the idea of having two children: one boy no more than two years older than their girl, a white-picket fence, a big backyard, days designated for exercise for the whole family, and, of course, Saturday morning karaoke with her husband and children. If her husband were religious, they would go to church every Sunday and say grace before meals. If having natural-born children weren't in their cards, they would adopt. Either way, Chloe knew what she wanted in her future for her family.

And she found herself surprised that the first person she told this beautiful idea of a perfect future to was Luke Morgan.

* * *

 **I'm going to be MIA for a while because I'm going on vacation right now, but please R &R so I can think of some ideas for when I come back! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to get this story moving, there will be a small time jump here. We are going to say they met at the very beginning of their senior year (August) and it is now December. They are each other's best friends.**

* * *

 **December 6, 2017**

 _ **Stacie, Aubrey, Luke Groupchat:**_

 _ **Luke:**_ _there's just something about her. i know it sounds lame and cheesy but there's nothing i'd rather do than make her smile. chloe just has this thing about her smile and i swear in every picture she actually looks like an angel. i don't know what i'd do without her in my life._

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Luke, you are so cute! I wish you and Chloe could just be together already, you make each other so happy._

 _ **Luke:**_ _you know how she feels about long distance though…_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Luke, she only feels that way because of how it worked out for me and Jesse. In all honesty, Jesse and I make better friends. It wasn't the distance, per say, though the distance just made it harder._

 _ **Stacie:**_ _I think you and Chloe are like literally perfect for each other. Like have you seen you guys? You're both super sexy_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _It's more than just looks! Especially since this is long distance._

 _ **Luke:**_ _whoa, guys. i'm not doing anything, i was just saying chloe makes me happy. i wasn't exactly planning on asking her out._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _I like to think Chloe and I are best friends, though you may give me a run for my money on that status. But I've known the girl for years now, since the summer before freshman year, and I don't think I've seen her any happier than when you've been here. Luke, I know you know she's had a lot of trouble over the past few years; what with her mom and everything, and I seriously believe that you helped her out of that funk. I know you don't need it, but you have my blessing to ask her out. She really deserves you and I think you deserve her, as well._

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Something about you talking all romantic gets me all hot and bothered, Posen…_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Ew._

 _ **Luke:**_ _as much as i am enjoying this show, i just don't think chloe likes me like that. i feel like i'm at the same level as nathan with her._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _I've talked to her about it. She likes you. So ask her out! Undoubtedly she'll say yes._

 _ **Luke:**_ _i don't know...she could say no._

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Sack up, Luke. If she didn't live in the same room as her dad and brother 24/7 she'd probably have tried to FaceTime-and-Fuck with you by now._

 _ **Luke:**_ _i don't know what that means_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _It means she wants to snog you. So ask her out and make it official!_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Do not fuck this up. That's my best friend you're asking out and I don't want her getting hurt._

 _ **Luke:**_ _okay, okay. i can do this. i'll just be casual and completely not awkward._

* * *

 _ **Luke:**_ _okay, so, this is really awkward for me. chloe beale, you are absolutely the most beautiful woman i've ever had the pleasure of even looking at. you have been there for me at my worst moments and you were the reason for all my best; i know we've only known each other for four months and that we're 2,636 miles apart, but i know that i wouldn't be half the person i am right now if it weren't for you. these past four months have been the best four months of my life. i want the rest of my life to revolve around the happiness you've created for me this whole time i've known you. i think you're absolutely perfect for me. i honestly don't know when i would've done this had aubrey and stacie not given me the confidence to, but i am more than happy to put my heart on the line for you. chloe beale, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?_

Chloe was laying in bed, doing homework while engaging in side conversations with Nathan. Her dad was at work and wouldn't be back until the next morning. She heard her phone chime with the notification but ignored it because she wanted to finish her physics homework while she was still in that academic mindset.

It had only been ten minutes when she got another text. Again, she ignored it and kept working.

Fifteen minutes from then, another two texts chimed in. Not wanting the distraction, she turned her ringer off and flipped her phone face-down on her bed. She was determined to finish her homework, free of any distractions.

Especially knowing that it was probably Luke texting her. It's not that she doesn't love talking to him, she does. It's probably the highlight of all her days, talking to that boy. But there's just something about him that's so distracting to Chloe.

He's always got her full attention when they're talking, Chloe hardly ever pays attention to her surroundings while they're chatting. Once, she walked straight into a wall while texting him, but stayed facing the wall to finish talking to him when Tom ran into her and asked if she was okay.

Tom was a good friend of Chloe's; one of her few real-life friends. She always goes to support him at his games and he supports her at hers; they've built a good relationship but it was nothing more than platonic. At least, it wasn't for Chloe. She had her eye on a certain blonde boy with rock hard abs and the softest heart.

Tom has voiced his attraction to Chloe in a less-than-subtle way on multiple occasions; but, Chloe being Chloe, was completely oblivious to his actions. She always just thought he was a great friend who was always nice to her.

The way he would walk into her fourth period class with her, his arm over her shoulders, and smile extra hard while they were together. The way that, first thing in the morning, he would seek Chloe out in front of school to walk her in and tell her she looks beautiful that day-that she looks beautiful everyday. The way he would get her a flower every Friday, despite them always being red roses-which Chloe hates-all of these seemed platonic to her. Chloe saw Tom as nothing more than a friend.

But Luke didn't even know Tom existed.

Not that he needed to, Chloe didn't believe that Tom was important enough in her life to introduce the guy to Luke. So she just didn't.

It's been about an hour since she got the first text notification when she finally finished her homework. She put away all her school supplies and picked up her phone, reading her messages.

She saw one long message from Luke, deciding to save that message for last since it was so long.

The other three she read, then fell into a short panic about what Luke was talking about.

 _ **Luke:**_ _okay, no offense, chloe. but if you could text me back as soon as possible that'd be a great thing for my nerves. Okay._

 _ **Luke:**_ _oh my god okay i'm so sorry i sent you that, just completely ignore my last two messages chloe, please ignore them._

 _ **Luke:**_ _i hope we can still be friends…_

Chloe felt her heart racing. What did Luke say that could possibly stop them from ever being friends? She loved talking to him and would talk 24/7 if the world allowed it. She couldn't imagine her life without him, now that he's in it.

He's made her so happy in the short amount of time they've known each other, but he's the only person that's able to make her smile with just a simple "hey." She loves the way he texts without capital letters, and although she thought it was weird at first, she's learned that Luke isn't like every other guy.

He isn't looking for nudes and sex from every girl he meets; he has an insane sense of humor and this to-die-for sarcastic attitude; he acts all big and tough in the group chat but when it comes to Chloe, he's a big romantic; she loves every single thing about him.

She quickly opens up his messages and reads the big long message. What felt like would be a panic attack before, is completely gone. Her heart continues to beat at warped speed, but for a completely new reason this time.

 _Luke Morgan just asked her, Chloe Beale, to be his girlfriend._

Chloe jumped up onto her bed and let out a loud scream, causing Nathan to jump from his seat and grab the nearest thing to his bed that he could use as a weapon; which just so happened to be a handheld vacuum.

"Chloe! What's wrong, are you okay?" Nathan looked around the room, wondering if he was so infatuated with his book that he missed a murderer walking into the apartment. When he saw that no one else was there except for Chloe standing on her bed, big smile on her face and staring at her phone, he managed to let his guard down.

"LUKE MORGAN JUST ASKED ME OUT! TO BE HIS FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!" Chloe screamed, jumping off her bed and straight into Nathan's arms. She hugged him tight and Nathan felt teardrops on his chest.

"Dude, why are you crying?" Nathan asked, pushing his sister away by her shoulders to get a better look at the girl. "I thought you liked him, is it really going to be that hard to reject the guy?"

"I do like him! I'm so happy Nathan, oh my god." Chloe quickly sent back a text to Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _LUKE! SORRY I WAS DOING HOMEWORK. I JUST NOW GOT YOUR TEXT. I AM CRYING. YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU HANDSOME DEVIL. OH MY GOD!_

Chloe then fixated her attention back on Nathan, who was still holding the small vacuum. "Why are you holding that?" She asked, knowing Nathan never cleaned anything but his plate.

Nathan put the vacuum back on the floor, brushing his hands on his thighs as he answered her, "I thought you were in trouble or something so I grabbed it in case I needed to beat somebody up." Nathan shrugged smally.

"And you thought you could fight off a robber with a vacuum?" Chloe laughed at her brother, pushing him back by his chest because, despite how cool he seems to the rest of the world, Nathan Beale was the biggest dork on the planet.

"Shut up." Nathan mumbled. "So, did you reject your catfish?"

"He's not a catfish, Nathan. He's completely real, completely straight, and completely my boyfriend now!" Chloe shrieked. They'd had that conversation more times than Chloe could count; Nathan insists that Luke is a catfish because he sounds gay or too perfect. Nathan is worried that Luke is going to end up hurting Chloe with his true identity, but he didn't want to push the subject too hard tonight since she was so happy. That could be a conversation for tomorrow.

"Okay, okay," Nathan put his hands up in defense, "you're happy and so I'm happy. But if he hurts you, ever, I'll end him."

Chloe laughed at her brother-she was glad that her brother, albeit is suspicious of who Luke actually is, is happy for her. "Nathan, Luke is so much bigger than you. Have you seen his abs?" She pulled up a picture from her photos and showed her brother.

"Has he seen mine?" Nathan lifted up his shirt, revealing his chiseled body, crafted to perfection with a six pack and defined v-lines.

Chloe slapped his stomach and lifted up her own shirt, "have you seen mine? I could beat you up too." Chloe's stomach was well-toned, showing off abs of her own.

Nathan stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to be disgusted by his sister, although the two were workout buddies and knew they kept each other healthy.

Chloe ventured back to her own bed, laying down and reading Luke's response.

 _ **Luke:**_ _i'll be honest, i almost had a heart attack thinking that you saw my message and blocked me or something. but i really can't stop smiling right now. you make me so happy, girlfriend ;)_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I just wasn't looking at my phone! I'm soorrryyy! But I love how you call me that, boyfriend ;)_

The two stayed up all night, talking endlessly from conversations about how happy they are that their constant flirting has finally led up to this moment, to conversations about how they can't wait until they're together.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter here; Luke and Chloe finally made things official! Don't get too happy though, sorry, because I have planned a lot of angst and worry for further chapters.**

 **This entire fic is based off of something that happened to me, I'd be completely willing to tell anyone the full story of what personally happened, but I don't want to give away any spoilers! Feel free to message me on here, or on Tumblr ( buttwhom) if you really are itching to know though!**


	4. Chapter 4

***TRIGGER WARNING* MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, AND ALCOHOLISM**

 **This chapter has a lot of angst, but there's a lot of good that follows it.**

* * *

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Chloe, Luke is annoying me. I'm about to block him for cock blocking me._

It was the morning after Christmas, Luke was at work. Luke and Chloe decided not to send each other anything for Christmas, but to instead surprise each other with cute paragraphs to wake each other up to. Chloe keeps the screenshots to read over multiple times throughout the day:

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Hi Luke, I like you so much. And you're my entire world. You mean absolutely everything to me. The past few months has been some of the best of my life. You've made me smile so much. Like when you tag me in stuff on Instagram, or when you send me a picture of you, or when you're telling me about your day, when you're in a good mood it makes me smile, or when you zoom in on people's faces and screenshot the picture, or when you act like you're a three year old, when you tell me that I am beautiful, or your reaction when I send you a selfie, and so many other things that you do makes me smile. And I like you, and love everything about you. I love how you take care of people, and how you go all mom on people, and how you're overprotective over everyone you care about, and how you love little cute little kids, and how you can sit there and watch every season of Grey's Anatomy in two weeks, and how you act when you're tired, and the way that you text-sing old songs from High School Musical and Hannah Montana, and I love how you love pizza rolls so much but you're able to keep such an amazing body, and I love how you love Dr. Pepper, and how you hate country music with a burning passion, and how you're sarcastic, and how you're serious when you need to be, and how you don't like hot chocolate, and I love how you word your sentences, and I love how you hate the word "y'all", and I love how you like staying home and being lazy, and I love how you wear your boxers with funny patterns on them when you're just around the house, and I love how you say you can't draw well but you're really actually good at drawing, and I love how you say your handwriting is poopy but it is actually perfect, and I love how you hate messes, and I just love everything about you, baby. Luke, I think you're so amazing and I want you in my life forever. I want you to be my future. I want to live with you in our house, and I want to wake up next to you, and I want you to be the person that I spend my life with. I want you to be that person who is there for me at my best and my worst. I want to make memories with you, and I just want you forever. I like you so super duper much and I don't ever want to lose you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. I can keep going but I am getting tired of typing so I am done. I will finish this paragraph like tomorrow but here is this. My crappy grammar skills. I hope it makes you smile, though. Merry Christmas, Luke. I don't know how else to end this. Awkward._

That was Chloe's message to Luke. Chloe, the normally, ever-so-confident redhead, always faltered when it came to Luke. She always carried herself so poised, but not too full of hubris. There was just something about Luke that made her heart skip a beat and she melted in his hands.

Luke, however, the usually awkward and quiet badass somehow had so much confidence when it came to Chloe. It was like she gave him the confidence he needed; that she was the missing piece in himself that was needed to complete himself. He carried himself so well when it came to Chloe, a completely different person that nobody else ever saw.

 _ **Luke:**_ _you're amazing. you're beautiful and you're there for me. you are a child and so serious at the same time. you like hot chocolate but every time you make it, you always use too much chocolate. you like diet coke and you hate regular soda because you think it's too sweet. you like pizza rolls and could eat them everyday, but you never do because you like to keep control of your perfect body. you like to go shopping and you hate wearing jeans because they're too uncomfortable. you don't tie your shoe laces because the laces are always too long and they would drag on the floor so you tuck them inside your shoe. you miss it when i would always send you big long paragraphs in the middle of the night while you slept because it brings us back to before we got together. you get so lost when you're laughing. you get lost in the joke and in the laughter and you lose your breath and you start to cry and sometimes your stomach will start to hurt. you have to shower in a certain order and you have to chew your food exactly twenty-five times before swallowing. you also have to shower in a certain order: shampoo, conditioner, face wash, body wash, then when you shave you shave your armpits, then your legs, then other places. you don't like tomatoes or pickles or peanut butter or cilantro. you have exercise induced asthma that you don't think is too bad but it terrifies me because you work out everyday and i'm so afraid of you getting hurt. your hip and your ankle and your arm bothers you a lot when you do certain things like workout for too long or too hard but you always know when to stop because you hate worrying me. you're my best friend and you've been there from the start. you make me smile and you make me feel okay. you are my reason for waking up in the mornings. i like you so much and i always will. i'll never stop because i've liked you from the very beginning. we got together on december 6, 2017 at 10:23pm my time and every single day since then, i have told you that you're beautiful. and everyday until the end of forever, i will tell you you're beautiful. you're in atlanta and i'm 2,636 miles away in seattle but the distance doesn't change how i feel about you. i like you. and merry christmas, beautiful. you're all i need this you; you truly are the greatest gift i could ever ask for._

Chloe always beamed at Luke's message. He was so sweet and everything he said just proved how well they both know each other; they love every single thing about one another and Chloe felt that, each and everyday, she inches closer to falling completely in love with the blonde boy.

She knows its crazy given that they've only been together for twenty-one days, but she feels that she's felt more for Luke in those twenty-one days than she's ever felt for anyone else in her life. They both know it's crazy and they've talked about their future together before; what they want from one another and when they'll meet and how they'll meet and they've planned out a perfect future together.

Nearly too perfect.

Chloe was just sitting in bed; her family just had dinner and her dad had left for work. Winter break was going well; she spent every second she had free talking to Luke and listening to the mixes he sent her. She was incredibly amazing by his talent.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Stacie, what are you talking about? What's going on?_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _He won't stop talking about you! Like ever! I'm trying to get at this cute guy tonight but my phone won't stop buzzing with him talking about you! Stop him!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Wait, he really talks about me? Like to other people? He's so cute._

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Oh my god not you too. Just talk to each other, Jesus._

Chloe chuckled at Stacie, thinking that it was pretty amazing how starstruck Luke felt about her. She loved that he was so happy with her and she was happy they were finally together. Hoping to give Stacie room to breathe, Chloe texted Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, stop talking about me to Stacie. She's about to neuter you._

 _ **Luke:**_ _damn, babe. that'd really suck for you, wouldn't it? ;)_

Chloe's heart fluttered at the nickname. She knew Luke wasn't one for many pet names, but his go to for Chloe was only ever "princess", "babe", or her personal favorite, "beautiful." Luke says he reserves the name beautiful only for Chloe; that she's so beautiful nobody else in the world deserves that title.

Chloe is confident about her body, but there's always something she'll want to change about herself. But Luke truly does make her feel beautiful.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _If I weren't mistaken, it sounds like you're flirting with me. What's your game, Morgan?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _well, to be honest, i really like you. and i really just want to get in your pants._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Oh please, Luke. Every time I try to sex things up with you, you get all awkward and you're like "Luke out"_

 _ **Luke:**_ _sorry, princess. can't help it if i'm a little insecure when faced with a real life angel._

Luke always knew the right words to say to make Chloe's heart flutter. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath got caught in her throat. He was always so smooth, it always amazed her how he explained himself to be so awkward in front of other people, yet with Chloe, he was perfect.

Perfect for Chloe, at least.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm gonna go out tonight. Feel free to sext your boyfriend or whatever. Just keep it on your bed." Nathan tapped Chloe's knee as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I might have like a date thing." Nathan played with the zipper on his jacket, avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

"A DATE?! WHO? WHERE? WHEN? OH MY GOD!" Chloe shot up from her bed and grabbed her brother by his shoulders. He hasn't dated much because he was always doing homework or out making money for the family, so Chloe was excited that he was finally doing something for himself.

"This girl I've been seeing for a while. Her name's Samantha." Nathan shuffled his feet and Chloe witnessed a huge blush creep across his cheeks.

"How long have you been together? What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Like, nine months. On and off."

"NINE MONTHS?! NATHAN SAWYER BEALE!"

Nathan smiled at his sister's reaction. "Yeah, it's just been a bunch of dates. Nothing's official because I've always been too busy but I really like her and I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Tonight. So don't wait up." Nathan winked and opened the front door.

"Get it, little bro. I can't believe you were still in diapers yesterday but now you're getting all settled down with a girl. I'm so happy for you." Chloe gave her brother a hug as he rolled his eyes but hugged his sister back.

Once Nathan left, Chloe got back on her phone.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Hey, Luke. So… Nathan is out on a date right now. And my dad's at work. Would you want to like FaceTime or something maybe?_

Luke, no matter what he was doing-even if he was working or at school or sleeping-never took long to reply. So when it was pushing nearly an hour since Chloe texted and she still has yet to receive a message back, she was worried.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, if you don't want to FaceTime that's cool. Just let me know that you're okay. Please?_

Chloe has noticed a pattern: whenever she brought up Snapchatting or FaceTime or anything remotely live and in-time with Luke, he somehow disappeared. And didn't come back until there was no point in Chloe continuing her thoughts of FaceTime.

It was another half hour from that last text; it was nearly midnight now and Chloe was struggling to stay up and wait for a response.

 _ **Luke:**_ _CHLO! hey babe guess what_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, thank God. I have been so worried. Where have you been?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _was driving, i'm like tipsy now tho_

Chloe was wide awake now.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, were you driving drunk? Are you okay? Where are you?_

Her heart was beating hard in her chest; the thought that Luke could have been in a compromising situation has her incredibly worried. She doesn't know what to do since she's all the way on the other side of the country, but she knew she had to take care of her boyfriend.

 _ **Luke:**_ _nun babe jus was drink and drive only for lil i don't even go far am home now tho so s'all good_

Chloe felt her heart drop. Luke was definitely more than tipsy now; he was flat out drunk. She was extremely hurt that he would even drink, given that he knows she hates alcohol and the effects it has on people.

He knows better than to drink and text her; he knows what happened to her mom.

One night, Chloe's mom came home wasted. She crashed through the kitchen, waking up the whole house. Everybody came running downstairs to witness her mom sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken glass and blood splattered from her foot.

"Oops." Chloe's mom was sitting on the floor laughing, playing with the glass pieces. Chloe was shocked and stood in the doorway, frozen at the sight of her mom. Nathan and her dad had tried to pick the woman up, taking her away from the glass shards but she fought the two men.

"Mom, please stop." Nathan begged as he grabbed her left arm, only for her to yank it out of his grasp and slam her hand down on another piece of glass.

Everybody was screaming except for Chloe; she stood still, unable to draw her attention away from the scene.

Chloe's mom started throwing the glass in the air, then suddenly started throwing it at people. First in a playful manner, then when a piece of glass hit Chloe on the forehead and the younger redhead collapsed on the floor, bleeding.

After that, Chloe passed out and didn't remember the rest of the night.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital with four stitches in her forehead and her mother was dead.

All Chloe was left with of her mom was a scar on her forehead to show that the woman was real.

And so, Chloe vowed to never drink alcohol. Luke knew what happened with her mom, he knew every detail Chloe knew, and yet, here he was, drunk.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke. Stop drinking. I need you to drink some water, please. And stay inside._

 _ **Luke:**_ _you don get it babe tho ion wanna stop drinking_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, you know how I feel about alcohol. Why are you doing this?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _cuz chlo ion wanna live no more and ion give a fuck_

Chloe felt her heart drop to the floor. She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking, but she knew alcohol just gave people the courage to say their sober thoughts.

She thought Luke was doing better; that he no longer was as depressed as he once was. She thought Luke had gone to enough therapy and took enough antidepressants to help him feel better. She thought Luke no longer was suicidal.

She thought she was enough for Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, please just talk to me. Don't do anything stupid, I'm begging you._

 _ **Luke:**_ _you keep me alive for so long and i just ion think can do this anymore babe ion wanna live now_

Chloe spent the next hour keeping Luke alive. He managed to sober up and he released to her the reason why he drank that night.

He came home to his parents fighting. His dad was having an affair with some woman at work, while his mom spent her days working two jobs to provide for the family. His dad claimed that his mom was away so much, she practically wasn't even there at all anymore.

They told him that they were getting a divorce and, because he was eighteen, he had full responsibility of choosing who to live with. In a heartbeat, he chose his mom. But with that choice, came the anger of his father.

His father hit his mother right there, claiming she was stealing his son from him. Then Luke stepped in and tried to force him away, but his father only ended up abusing him too. He left then and, for the rest of the night, neither him nor his mother heard from his dad.

His mom left the house, saying she was going to stay at her sister's and insisted Luke come with, but he said he would come by later. He wanted to be alone.

And so he drank. And he took shots. And he smoked and he got high. And then he drove. Not wanting to live anymore without a family. Knowing his mom, she would shut down and go missing from the face of the earth. He wanted nothing to do with his father. He was an only child. His family was broken.

Without a family, who was he supposed to be? Was he destined to be like his father? He was terrified that he would treat Chloe like that and couldn't live with the thought; so he didn't want to live at all.

He attempted to take his own life, but as Chloe sat there with him, until two in the morning her time, trying to keep him alive, he realized that he didn't have to be like his father. And that the wanted to live, and he was going to live the best life he could, for Chloe.

Chloe stayed up with Luke for a little while longer, making sure he was completely okay before she went to bed.

Chloe felt so happy that Luke decided to take his own future into his hands, without needing to feel like he had to follow in his father's footsteps, all because of Chloe, she realized that she did love him.

Chloe Beale was in love with Luke Morgan.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Okay. So I don't exactly know how to start this, but I'm just gonna go with it, okay. We've known each other for four months now, and you've helped me a lot before we even started dating. Okay. I had major feelings for you before we even started dating. Everything you said would just make me get all these butterflies, and you would still make my heart race before we even started dating. You're just so cute and adorable and you're so perfect. You're the best boyfriend ever. And I don't know what I would do without you. I love everything you do, and you just mean a lot to me. I'm kinda going out on a limb here by saying all this, because I'm just really scared, but you mean a lot to me. Like, a lot a lot. Everyday you say all these things to me, and you just make me feel so loved. You make me feel wanted, and special, and important. When we talk about our future together, and how we are gonna hug, and kiss, and cuddle, and fall asleep next to each other, and wake up next to each other, it just makes me feel like I'm actually wanted from someone. Like I'm actually loved by someone. Anyways, when I say I love all those things about you, I really mean it. But I don't just love everything about you, and I don't just love everything you do, I actually love you. Like, I love you. Don't be mad at me for saying it or anything okay. I'm just awkward and I'm nervous okay I just needed to tell you. Okay. I know you probably don't love me or anything, but I figured I would at least try to tell you. It's not a very good explanation or anything, because I'm not very good with this but yeah. Okay._

Her heart was beating as she saw Luke read her message. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she watched him type his response.

 _ **Luke:**_ _you're so fucking amazing, i hope you know that. i'm just sad that i had to be in a life or death situation for me to tell you that i love you. but i do. for a while now, before we started dating. i love you, chloe. you mean the world to me and i'm so so sorry i did this to myself. i wish i hadn't. i want to live. i don't want to die. i want to live and be with you. i want to stay with you. i want to hold you and tell you i love you in person but i can't do that and i don't know if i ever will get the chance to do that. but know that for a while now, and for the rest of my life, i love you._

Chloe was smiling so hard at his response, she didn't notice the way her dry lips started to crack at the excessive stretching. Luke loved her back. And sure, it's possible he took too many pills that night and his health was to question at the moment, but she knew she loved him. And he loved her.

Chloe Beale and Luke Morgan were in love.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Okay. I don't know what to say because I figured you weren't gonna love me back. But you do. And I'm so glad. I just want you to be okay. Do you think you're gonna be okay?_

It was 12:27am on December 27, 2017 when Luke wrote the date down in his notes app, marking the exact minute when he told Chloe Beale he loved her.

The two stayed up as long as Chloe's body would let her, but finally she went to sleep knowing Luke was okay and would be waking up the next morning.

The couple wasn't a perfect couple. They had their problems. There was the distance, and the lack of FaceTiming, and the time zones, and having to keep it secret from Chloe's dad, and there were so many problems with their relationship, it didn't seem even remotely possible that it would work.

And maybe their relationship doesn't work; maybe there's too many problems for it to be a healthy relationship for either of them.

But love isn't circumstantial. Love isn't based on finding the perfect person at the perfect time in a perfect situation; love was in every good and bad.

So, maybe Luke and Chloe had their problems. And maybe neither of them were perfect. But that doesn't matter, they don't need to be perfect to love each other.

They were perfect for each other.

* * *

 **This was a really hard chapter for me to write. Every single text exchanged by Luke and Chloe in this chapter was exactly word for word the same conversation I had when I was in this position. Nothing was changed, except for names and some parts had to be switched from "love" to "like" based on the time they said it. But this chapter is personal.**

 **I hope you liked it, and I would really appreciate some reviews on this. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chloe! Chl-Chloe, wait up!" Tom shouted down the hallway, making Chloe stop dead in her tracks and find the voice. She turned around to see a tall, brown-haired man running at her with a goofy smile and a small box.

"Oh, hey Tom. How's it going?" Chloe's school had just gotten back from break; first period didn't start for another fifteen minutes and Chloe, being the oh-so-nice person she is, stopped to talk to Tom.

"You look beautiful today." Chloe smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look great everyday."

Matching Tom's smile, Chloe said thank you for the-what she deemed-"friendly" compliment. "How was your break, Tom?"

"Good, good. How was yours? I tried texting you but you never replied."

"Oh, sorry. I was just busy." Truth is, Chloe saw all of Tom's texts. But she was too preoccupied with fawning over her new boyfriend to be bothered to text anyone else. Unless it was to brag about said boyfriend.

"That's cool. Don't leave me on read next time." Tom let out a small chuckle with a wink, hoping Chloe really would text him more often. "Anyways, I was just trying to reach you because I got you a present for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you."

"Tom! You didn't have to do that!" Chloe took the small box from him, opening it slowly. Inside the purple box, a color Chloe wasn't particularly fond of, was a locket. It was gold, a color Chloe hardly ever wore, and was in the shape of a circle. Upon opening the locket, Chloe found one side to be a picture of Tom, while the other side held a picture of Tom's dog.

One side of the locket was much cuter than the other.

"I can put it on for you, if you'd like." Before Chloe could even answer, the locket was swiped from her hand and Tom was standing behind her, pushing her hair to one side and clipping the locket around her neck. "There, just like when Troy gave Gabriella the T necklace."

Chloe couldn't help but compare Luke to Tom. Luke, with his constant references to Hannah Montana and High School Musical, while Tom did just the same. But for some reason, Chloe found it rather lame when Tom made that reference.

"I'm sorry, that was gay. I'll never say anything like that again." Tom rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, cringing slightly at his own simile to High School Musical.

"That was a little gay, I'll forever tease you about it." Chloe winked. "I feel bad though, I didn't get you anything!"

Tom put one hand on Chloe's shoulder. "That's okay, you didn't have to. You could make it up to me some time though by inviting me to go swimming with you?" Tom raised his eyebrows, looking hopeful.

Chloe's aunt lived a few cities away, but she had her own house with a private pool in the backyard. Chloe hated public pools; sharing DNA in a box of water that probably held other people washed-off Band-Aids, pee, and spit. She preferred her aunt's much more private, much cleaner, pool.

"I always forget to invite you whenever I go!" Tom was about to beg Chloe to take him swimming next time she went, but he was abruptly cut off by the bell, then Chloe yelling back and thanking him for the gift as she ran to class.

When she got to class, she settled into her seat and took out her phone. Snapping a picture of her new locket, around her neck as well as the inside, she sent it to Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Check out what Tom got me for Christmas!_

Knowing Luke was driving to school at this time, she didn't expect a response for at least ten more minutes. She was extremely surprised to see a text come through straight away.

 _ **Luke:**_ _who's tom?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _This guy in my class. He's so funny, he referenced Troy and Gabriella when he put the necklace on me. Then he got really embarrassed and was like, "oh sorry that was gay" and it was pretty gay._

 _ **Luke:**_ _dude, seriously, chloe?_

Chloe frowned. Why does Luke seem so mad all of a sudden?

 _ **Chloe:**_ _What?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _oh my god he's totally hitting on you. not only that but i can't believe you would use gay as an insult._

Chloe was starting to get upset now. It was just a present from a boy in her class, and gay isn't even the worst thing she could've said. She really didn't understand why Luke was getting so riled up.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Gay isn't the worst thing I could've said. Besides, Tom is just a friend. He was NOT hitting on me!_

 _ **Luke:**_ _don't give me that bullshit, beale. the guy likes you and from what i saw in that locket he gave you, he's attractive. so honestly i would appreciate you not talking to him anymore. also, i would appreciate it even more if you didn't use gay as an insult. seriously speaking, people who struggle with their sexual orientation already have enough shit as it is, there's no need for straight people to throw around that word like it's a bad thing. seriously, beale. i thought you were smarter than that._

Chloe felt her jaw drop through the floor as she read Luke's message. She knows the guy curses a lot; whenever he rants about something that happened during his day or when he's yelling at somebody or even just in his casual vocabulary, there are bad words being thrown around all over. Chloe actually has grown to love his explicit vocabulary.

But this was the first time he's ever yelled at her.

Ever cursed at her.

This was the first time Luke didn't seem completely infatuated with Chloe.

She suddenly felt very defensive. Tom really was just a friend and Luke needed to trust that. She understands that there are some people struggling with their sexual orientation and it was wrong of her to use gay as a slur, but she thought it was uncalled for Luke to say she wasn't smart because of it.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _What the heck, Luke? First of all, Tom is just a friend and you need to trust me on that. He's barely a friend, if anything, and if it seriously would make you feel better, I'll just give it back. Second, stop yelling at me! I know it was wrong to use gay as an insult but you didn't have to call me stupid because of it._

 _ **Luke:**_ _do you still have the necklace on?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Of course I do, it was a GIFT! I'm grateful for it._

 _ **Luke:**_ _wow. ok. txt me when u come 2 ur senses._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, stop being so dramatic._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, seriously. Let's just talk this out._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _You are so childish_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Fine. You text me when you grow up._

Chloe was especially appalled by the texting style in Luke's last message. He's usually so perfect with his grammar when he texts, and he never abbreviates unless he's making a point or unless he's upset.

She's just never been on the receiving end of his anger before.

Chloe was in a bad mood for the rest of the school day. She avoided everyone, including Tom, and remained quiet. She did, however, continuously check her phone to see if there was a text from Luke.

There wasn't.

It was nearing ten that night and there was still no text from Luke. She knew he could be stubborn but she didn't think he'd hold out on her for this long.

Sighing, she put her ego aside and texted Luke.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke, I'm sorry. I missed you all day and I feel bad that we fought. How can I make it up to you?_

She thought she would have to wait hours for a response and she was well-prepared to stay up until the early hours of the next day waiting. But when Luke's message popped up less than two minutes later, she was relieved to see he wasn't still ignoring her.

 _ **Luke:**_ _u still have the necklace on?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _No._

Yes. She did. But it's only because she forgot to take it off. And she was too lazy to take it off now. She was all ready for bed and there was no energy in her body to sit up and put it away.

She could take it off in the morning.

 _ **Luke:**_ _i'm an insecure person. i don't like tom. ion want u to talk 2 him anymore._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Okay, I understand. I won't talk to him anymore, but I go to a small school and if I run into him I can't just run away. You know what I'm like; I can't stand people not liking me._

 _ **Luke:**_ _ya well some1 likes u a lil 2 much so_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Can you please text like you normally do? I don't like this._

 _ **Luke:**_ _k._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Luke please, I'm sorry. Just talk to me._

 _ **Luke:**_ _beale, do u understand how upsetting it is 2 hear u use gay as an insult? like it physically appalls me that u would stoop to that level of stupidity. ur so much better than that & yet u would align urself w tom's vocab like that. i'm so disappointed in u._

Chloe couldn't fathom why Luke was so passionate about the use of the word "gay" as a slur. She knows it's wrong and she feels bad about it, she just couldn't understand why Luke was getting so worked up about it. It's not like it offended him, right? He wasn't struggling with his sexuality, was he? He is-a straight man-dating Chloe-a straight woman-after all.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Can you please tell me why this matters so much to you though?_

Chloe didn't know why, but her heart was beating fast. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was telling her that Luke was passionate about it because he struggles with his sexuality; which is totally cool because it happens to everyone, but the thought of it makes her uneasy that Luke might like guys or that Luke might only be using Chloe to seem straight.

She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind and tried not to draw her own conclusions as she waited for Luke's response.

 _ **Luke:**_ _i just have a friend who has serious trouble figuring out who she is and she doesn't know what to make of it._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Who is it?_

 _ **Luke:**_ _this girl who works in my studio. beca. beca mitchell._

* * *

Beca walked through the halls at her school; black and blue flannel opened over a dark gray tank top and black skinny jeans paired with her signature black, high-tops, Converse. Her backpack hung off one shoulder and her headphones were draped around her neck, ready to be pulled over her ears in case of an emergency.

Like, if someone were to start talking to her.

She made her way to math and sat down in the back of the classroom, opening up her notebook and sitting silently, waiting for the teacher. As she was minding her own business, stupid Unicycle had to come and try to talk to her.

Who names their kid Unicycle, anyways?

"Hey, Mitchell. Looking extra lesbian today." He smiled and cocked his head in a way that caused all the curls on his head to bounce, winking when Beca finally looked up and made eye contact.

"You too, Uni. Always a pleasure." Beca shook her head and looked back down at her phone, about to start texting when she felt Unicycle still looming over her. "Can I help you?"

"Just want to talk to my les-bestie." He pulled a chair over and sat on it backwards, leaning his weight forward to make proper eye contact with the small brunette.

"Right. Well, when you see her, tell her I said hi." Beca deadpanned, clearly not impressed with the guy.

He wasn't ugly, that's for sure. And Beca knew he had a nice body. She couldn't help it if she was confused by her sexuality if she didn't find Unicycle attractive. Yet, someone like gorgeous Brittany Snow pops up on TV and she's suddenly dripping with desire.

But then again, she sees someone like Skylar Astin on her Twitter dash and she can't help but feel attracted to him, too. Does she think girls are beautiful? Absolutely. Did she think guys were beautiful? Without a doubt. Did she have any idea if she was gay, straight, bi, whatever? Not a clue.

The comments people make around school bother her, because they're probably just as confused with her sexuality as she is. Though she never lets anyone know it. She has too many walls up to let anyone know when something's hit her hard; she keeps quiet and lets the teasing continue because no matter what she says, she'll either be an in-denial dyke or a too-proud lesbian. There's no winning with her sexuality and school.

So she lets people think what they want to think; it bothers her more than it should but she knows she's only got five more months of this hell-hole, then she's off to LA to pursue her dreams of making music.

Hopefully only staying behind the scenes and being the mastermind producer to it all, rather than being forced into the spotlight as a new up-and-coming artist.

"Don't play so hard to get, we used to be best friends, Beca!" Unicycle shoved Beca's arm playfully, only earning a side-eyed glare from her.

"Yeah, until you literally threw my laptop into your pool." At a party two years ago, Beca's freshman year, Unicycle was a good friend of hers. She was DJ-ing the party and was so engrossed with the music, she forgot to socialize with anyone at all.

So, Unicycle took matters into his own hands and did all he could to get Beca to hang out or jump in the pool. Even six shots in and Beca still didn't budge from her laptop, Unicycle took it and threw it in the pool.

Beca shrieked and jumped in after it. She climbed out as quickly as she could, her dark clothes sticking tightly to her body as the music immediately stopped and the party was officially dead.

Beca screamed and yelled at Unicycle, calling him every curse word in the dictionary from the customary "stupid bitch" to the ever graphic "thunder cunt." Since then, Beca had to get her job at the radio station to rack up money for a new laptop, which she got after two months, but stayed ever since Luke let her take over the night shift at the station.

Luke was her boss. Hot, tall, blonde and British, Luke was the total package. Ranging from his six-pack to his incredible taste in music and ability to reach out to small companies all over the country, trying to get Beca a gig, he was essentially the nicest man she's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She also had the pleasure of saying that she even dated Luke for a year when she first started working. They realized though, that they only were attracted to each other sexually. Which only added more onto Beca's incredible journey with her incapability to figure out what her sexuality was.

So they've had an on-and-off friends with benefits type situation, but completely lacking the emotional connection to ever spark a real relationship between the two. She's still good friends with Luke, but ever since he got a girlfriend, their friends with benefits relationship vanished.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I even bought you these headphones as an apology. Just hang out with me again, for old time's sake." Unicycle pouted slightly, hoping that puppy-dog eyes would do the trick.

But Beca was stone cold. She stared at him, dead in the eye, while she took her hand and pretended to drag a string around her neck, then yanking her hand upwards as she dropped her head. This gave Unicycle a clear message that she'd never hang out with him.

He was about to speak again, when the teacher called his name and reprimanded him for not being properly sat in his seat. Beca was glad for the interruption because she could not stand another minute of talking to that boy.

So instead, she took out her phone and began texting.

 _ **Beca:**_ _hey ;) been missing you today._

* * *

Chloe glanced at her phone and smiled.

 _ **Luke:**_ _hey ;) been missing you today._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I've missed you too._


End file.
